LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P9/Transcript
(Adriana is seen waking up the next morning in her room at Amanda's house) Adriana: *Yawn* (Adriana looks around before she stands up and leaves the room. She then walks out to the living room and finds it empty) Adriana: Hmm... (Adriana steps forward before she feels something wet under her foot) Adriana:......*Looks down* (Adriana finds a slime puddle which soon grows and wraps around her) Adriana: !! Slimer: *Head pops out as she yawns* Oh, hey Adriana! Adriana: Y-YOU!? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Slimer: I was sleeping. Adriana: On the floor?! Slimer: Yeah! Adriana: O-Oh. Slimer: But hey its nice to you. *Notices she's wrapped around her* Very nice. Adriana: Umm, y-yeah. Slimer: Well now that we are nice and close like this... Adriana: *Blush and becomes scared* Ummmmm…… SLimer: How about that belly rub? Adriana: What is with you and belly rubs?? I'm not a dog! Slimer: Hey, what can I say? It relaxes me. Adriana: Then get a dog and give it belly rubs! Slimer: Nah. I like to rub bellies of beautiful girls. Like you! Adriana: H-Huh!? Slimer: Yep! Adriana: W-Why?! Slimer: *Shrugs* Adriana: *Groans* Slimer: Aw come on, it doesn't hurt. (Slimer starts lifting up Adriana's shirt) Adriana: !! Slimer: Trust me, this feels great. Adriana: S-STOP!! I DON'T- (Slimer starts to rub) Adriana: HOO THAT'S COLD!! Slimer: Oooooo! Such smooth skin! Adriana: *Groans* So weird....!! Slimer: Man, I hit the big time with this one! Adriana:... (Daniel then walks out) Daniel: Adriana? You out here? I thought I-......What the fuck...? Slimer: *Sees Daniel* Oh hi Daniel! Daniel:..... *Goes back to his room* Adriana: No wait! Help me! Slimer: Man, this is the most fun I've had all week! Your skin is so soft Adriana! Adriana: *Thinking* So weird.... Slimer: *Pokes Adriana's stomach* Boop! Adriana: AH!! STOP IT! Slimer: Man you are going in the top 10. Adriana: The what? Slimer: Top 10 of my favorite girls. Adriana: Seriously?! Slimer: Yep! Adriana: God you're weird.... Slimer: Hey come on its a good thing! In fact, if I wasn't with Batty, I'd give you a kissy kissy. Adriana: !! *Starts to struggle* DON'T YOU DARE KISS ME!!!! Slimer: Relax I'm not! I have Batty to do that to. Adriana: *Groans* (Amanda then walks out) Amanda: Slimy?? Adriana?? Slimer: Hey Amanda! Adriana: AMANDA GET THIS CRAZY SLIME OFF OF ME!!! Amanda: What's going on in here?? Slimer: Oh just giving my new friend a belly rub! And it feels so nice! Adriana: I AM NOT DOG GODDAMN IT!! NOW GET OFF ME!!! Slimer: *Pokes Adriana's stomach* Boop. Adriana: GNN!! STOP POKING ME!! Slimer: *Pokes again* Boop. Adriana: *Snickers* STOP!!! Amanda: Uhhhh.... Slimer: Oh I should take you to see Batty! She'd have fun with this to! Adriana: !! AMANDA PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!! Amanda: I-I would help Adriana but uhhhh....I think I hear Oliver calling my name in the other room, bye! (Amanda runs off) Adriana: NO WAIT!!! Slimer: Let's go! (Slimer takes Adriana to Batty's room) Adriana: No! No wait! (Inside the room, Batty is seen sleeping in bed before Slimer and Adriana enter) Slimer: Batty wake up! Batty: *Snorts* Huh, wha-?? Slimer: I brought Adriana to play! Batty: *Sits up* You did? Slimer: Yeah! Batty: *Stands up* Oh ho! Awesome! And she looks she's had some fun with you already! Slimer: You bet! *Pokes Adriana's stomach* Boop. Adriana: STOP THAT!!!! Slimer: *Giggle* Adriana: Please Batty, tell me you can do something about this. Batty: Oh I can. Adriana: Oh thank god! I'm saved! Batty: My turn at that belly! Adriana: ! WHAT?!?! Batty: *Starts rubbing Adriana's belly* Oooooh man! So smooth! Adriana: OH NOT YOU TOO!!! Slimer: I know! It's amazing! Adriana: What did I do to deserve this!? Batty: Man, this is great Slimy! She's better than I thought! Adriana: *Thinking* This is karma for the Insurgency thing isn't it?! Slimer: Yeah! Its a shame we're dating so we can't kiss her! Adriana: *Thinking* Well there's that at least... Batty: *Looks at Adriana* Hmm..... Adriana: What? Batty: Weeeeell… Adriana: *Thinking* Wait... Is she thinking of.... Batty: Maybe one peck is enough. Adriana: *Thinking* WHAT?!! *Out loud* NO!! Slimer: Whoa Batty I thought- Batty: Oh Slimy you know you wanted to also. Slimer:..... *Smiles* You sure you don't mind? Adriana: I MIND!!!! I MIND A WHOLE LOT!!!! Batty: I don't mind. As long as it's only one kiss. Slimer: Yes! Adriana: NONONONO PLEASE!!! Batty: I also get a kiss from her after you! Slimer: DEAL!! Adriana: SOMEONE HELP ME!!! Slimer: *Grabs Adriana's face* Kissy kissy! Adriana: AHHH- (Slimer kisses Adriana who struggles in the slime) Adriana: *Muffled yelling* (After a few moments SLimer stops) Slimer: Oh wow! That was amazing! Adriana: *Spitting* I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!! Batty: All right! My turn! Adriana: !!! (Batty grabs Adriana's face) Adriana: NOOOO WAIT!!! (Batty kisses Adriana as she struggles in the slime) Adriana: *Muffled yelling* Slimer: *Giggle* (Batty stops after a few moments) Adriana: *Spitting* JEEZ WHAT'S NEXT YOU SICKO!?! Batty: Hey! Slimer: Mean! Adriana: MEAN?! YOU KIDNAP ME, YOU HOLD ME HOSTAGE, YOU RUB MY BELLY EVEN THOUGH I KEPT SAYING NO, AND YOU KISSED ME!!! AMANDA WANTS ME TO JOIN THIS LITTLE FREAK SHOW OF YOURS!!! BUT NO CHANCES OF THAT ARE NOW ZERO!!! Batty: Jeez... Slimer:..... Adriana: Now let go you disgusting pile of snot! Slimer:..... Adriana: Hello?! Are you deaf?! Batty: Slimy? (Slimer then starts to tear up) Slimer:....*Whimper* Adriana: Huh?? (Slimer then breaks out crying as she lets Adriana go and slides out of the room) Batty: S-SLIMY!! Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts